Klick
|next = |viewers = (live / total) 2.26m / 4.78m |synopsis = Jimmy is forced to make a hard choice. Mike takes matters into his own hands. Hamlin relays shocking news while Chuck's condition continues to evolve. }} "Klick" is the tenth and final episode of the second season of Better Call Saul and the twentieth episode of the series altogether. Summary Teaser In a flashback, Jimmy and Chuck are sitting beside their dying mother in the hospital, who has been in a coma for three days. While Jimmy leaves to get food for him and his brother, their mother wakes up and asks for Jimmy twice before flatlining. A clearly jealous and angered Chuck refuses to notify Jimmy. When he returns, Jimmy learns of his mother's passing, and when he asked if she had said anything, Chuck lies that she did not. Act I Since Ernesto, Lance and the other customers stand idly by while an unconscious Chuck lies bleeding on the ground, Jimmy rushes inside the Valliant copy shop and orders Lance to call an ambulance before turning off the photocopiers and lights. In the hospital, a conscious Chuck overhears an order for an EKG, but his protests are ignored by the staff. After Chuck is put in stable condition, Jimmy and Ernesto go in to check on him. Chuck immediately accuses Jimmy of bribing the copy store clerk, after deducing that Jimmy was there mere moments after he fell. But Ernesto clears Jimmy, claiming that he called him before they went to the store. Outside, Jimmy asks why Ernesto lied on his behalf, to which he answers that Chuck's increasingly vindictive nature was beginning to alarm him, and he didn't want to see his friend get in trouble. Act II Meanwhile, Nacho has brought the driver of the Regalo Helado truck to Hector, who is waiting with The Cousins at an abandoned shack ranch in the desert. Neither Nacho or Hector appear aware that Mike has been shadowing them and quietly observing the activity. At the hospital, Chuck is given a cat scan to check for any brain damage, despite his extreme objections. Jimmy and Kim wait outside for news regarding Chuck, both of them nervous considering the unusually lengthy wait, but not before watching Jimmy's commercial on the waiting room TVs. Dr. Cruz finally appears, saying that Chuck is otherwise healthy, but has gone into a stress-induced coma as a result of the cat scan. Jimmy, angered by the medical staff's inconsideration for Chuck's health, stays by his bedside and refuses to leave. In the desert, Mike meets up again with Lawson, and test-fires the sniper rifle he examined with him when he was planning his hit on Tuco. After satisfying himself as to the quality of the weapon, he purchases the sniper rifle and ammunition, with which to kill off Hector Salamanca and protect his family once and for all. Act III Chuck finally wakes up the next morning, and Jimmy immediately takes him home, the two of them appearing to have reconciled. Upon his leaving, Chuck immediately goes into his garage. BCS 210 11.png BCS 210 12.png BCS 210 13.png BCS 210 14.png BCS 210 15.png BCS 210 16.png Ready to commence his hit on Hector, Mike arrrives at the shack and takes position. As Hector, Nacho and The Cousins emerge, dragging the still-tied-up driver behind them, Mike prepares himself and takes aim. Inexplicably, however, Nacho suddenly positions himself between Mike and Hector on several occasions, preventing Mike from taking a clear shot without hitting Nacho's position, directly in the line of fire. Unwilling to kill Nacho, Mike is forced to watch helplessly as the cousins shoot the driver in the head. Waiting for Hector to exit a shack where he was last seen entering, Mike then suddenly hears his own car horn blaring in the distance. He finds a branch propped inside his station wagon against the horn, and a note on the windshield with a single word: "Don't." Act IV At his office, Jimmy receives a dire phone call from Howard regarding Chuck, prompting him to go see him. To Jimmy's shock and worry, Chuck has lined the walls and ceilings of his living room with metal sheets, claiming that the walls and ceilings did nothing to reflect the electromagnetic rays that led to the deterioration of his mind over time, believing this is what caused him to make the typo in the Mesa Verde documents. BCS 210 17.png BCS 210 19.png BCS 210 20.png To put Chuck's mind at ease, Jimmy admits to falsifying the information in order to revert partnership to Kim again, chastising him further for his dogged attempts to take what was rightfully hers. Chuck appears shocked at this revelation and to Jimmy confessing to a felony, but Jimmy mentions that it made both of them feel better, adding that, "it's your word against mine." Once Jimmy leaves, Chuck unveils a cassette recorder hidden under another metal sheet on the table and stops the recording before locking the recorder in his desk, revealing that all of his actions were simply a ploy to trick Jimmy into confessing. Official Photos better-call-saul-episode-210-mike-banks-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-210-jimmy-odenkirk-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-210-jimmy-odenkirk-2-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-210-jimmy-odenkirk-4-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-210-jimmy-odenkirk-5-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-210-jimmy-odenkirk-7-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-210-chuck-mckean-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-210-mike-banks-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-210-jimmy-odenkirk-6-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-210-jimmy-odenkirk-3-935.jpg Trivia *The creators have confirmed that the note left on Mike's windshield is tied to the arrival of Gustavo Fring on the show. The first letters in the titles of each episode of the second season are an anagram for "Fring's Back".Better Call Saul : Creators Didn’t Expect You to Solve Their Gus Fring Puzzle *The hospital featured in this episode is the same hospital that Brock was kept in after being poisoned by Walter White in End Times. This is the same hospital that sports the Breaking Bad logo on the tile floors. *Originally Marie Schrader was meant to cameo in the hospital as Chuck was receiveing the cat scan but the creators decided against it as to not take the spotlight away from the brothers. Production Credits Starring= Starring * Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut * Rhea Seehorn as Kim Wexler * Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin * Michael Mando as Nacho Varga * Michael McKean as Chuck McGill |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring * Jim Beaver as Lawson * Clea DuVall as Lara Cruz * Manuel Uriza as Ximenez Lecerda * Luis Moncada as Marco Salamanca * Daniel Moncada as Leonel Salamanca * Carol Herman as Geraldine Strauss * Elisha Yaffe as Lance * Eli Goodman as Doctor * Liana Mendoza as Tricia * Mark Margolis as Hector Salamanca |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring * Brandon K. Hampton as Ernesto * Vincent Fuentes as Arturo * Patty Figel as Ruth McGill * Jane Hannemann as Comfort Care Nurse * Aislinn Vigil as Technician * Jamey Woodward as EMT * Ramón M. Martinez as Greatest Generation Farmer * Robert Grossman as Fudge * Viola Ashcroft as Mrs. Deshazo * Arthur Glassman as Mr. Collins * Lua Thi Scott as Caretaker * Allie Sundstrom as Copy Shop Customer #1 * Erika Erica as Copy Shop Customer #2 Featured Music *'"Les Jardins De Cannes"' by Jack Diéval *'"Three Moves Ahead"' by Dave Porter *'"M40"' by Dave Porter Memorable Quotes Notes es:Klick Category:Better Call Saul episodes Category:Season 2 episodes (Better Call Saul)